1000th Games
by Jackorabbit
Summary: Killian Thumus and Concordia Thumus are reaped into the 1000th games, which is a Quell. The quell is a family is reaped and the family votes within themselves for the tributes.
1. Running

_**Running**_

I ran.

Ran from the blood, the gore.

Ran from the pain, the death.

And the Bloodbath.  
>I turned around to take my most likely last look at Concordia.<p>

So nice.

A mace in front of her nose.

I run back, full of anger, grabbing a short sword.

And sliced the District Eight clean in half.

I grab a backpack of knives and an axe.

Concordia got a bow and a quiver and we ran.


	2. Near Death

_**Near Death**_

After the bloodbath, the little roof I made strung to trees with my axe

Was a total paradise.

I breathed the clean air, free of the terrible stench of blood.

We were safe.

We were far from any careers; all that were near were two District Threes.

We decided to go and explore.

We walked for an hour

Not seeing anything alive but trees and a mutation.

Suddenly

The ground collapsed.

One thing ran through both our heads.

_Land mines!_

We fell in, both surprised.

A humanoid head loomed above.

It was District Three.

He left us to die, alone, tired, and scared.

But hope had not faded

For little golden flasks floated down by us.

Both thinking the same thing

We dumped the liquid down our throats.

If it was poison

It would make death faster.

If it were a potion

Death could be avoided.

All of a sudden

I was full of energy.

I shot up the incline.

I reached the top to see the District Three's back.

Almost like an instinct

He turned back.

Too late for him.

I had already grabbed a knife

And hurled with all my might.

A cannon shot.

District Three's boy

Was dead.


	3. The Unusual Alliance

_**The Unusual Alliance**_

We made our way back to the shelter.

It was now the second day.

Concordia plopped on the leaf bed.

I started hacking down trees

Hoping to make our shelter better.

I heard a rustling in the bushes.

I went over and used my short sword as a machete.

There was a District Nine tribute.

It was the boy.

I thought about killing him, but Concordia said that killing innocents is wrong.

Man she ticks me.

We made allies.

And the District Nine

Was a worker.

By midday the next afternoon we had a house.

All six sides.

And a bed for each of us.

And a fireplace.

And a table.

And a sofa made of leaves.

And

Then it came.


	4. Disaster

_**Disaster**_

A disaster

Watching the District Nine

Obscured

By icy

Cold

Rocky

Snow.

Concordia and I ran for our lives

Trying to make

Only one cannon shot.

We dashed for the wooded part of the taiga.

Our house was flooded by snow.

We should have known.

We ran up the hill

On the other side of our house.

We were safe

But stranded

In an island

Of solid ground.

For around us

Was freezing water.


	5. Stranded

_**Stranded**_

We were stranded.

The snow had melted suddenly

And we were trapped on an island in the middle of snow.

At least I had my knives and axe, count in my short sword.

Concordia still had her bow.

And I had my supply bag.

I looked around in it groping for something

That might help.

I felt something long and thin.

A rope.

An idea blazed through my mind.

I told Concordia and she tied the rope to an arrow

And nocked the tip.

She shot the arrow

At a tree.

It hit its mark.

We climbed on the rope

To the safe area.

But

In career territory.


	6. Careers

_**Careers**_

We turned around to see

A safe place.

At least

We thought.

We went exploring

To set up camp

Because it was getting dark.

We went to sleep.

We woke around midnight

To a loud BOOM.

Someone had died.

The night sky lit up

With the face

Of the District Three boy.

We knew the District Three had fled

After his partner's death.

But he fled to here.

We decided to go outside for a walk to calm ourselves.

We walk out

To yells of triumph.

Coming our way.

The Careers.


	7. Abducted

_**Abducted**_

We ran from the Careers.

Concordia shooting arrows

Into the crowd of bloodthirsty oafs.

The District Four girl

Rolls to the ground as the cannon fires

With an arrow in her head.

Concordia nocks another arrow

And the District One boy dodged it.

The District Two girl

Aimed at Concordia with a crossbow.

I jumped behind her back with my short sword.

And hit the bolt aside,

Landing with a barrel roll.

Concordia shot another arrow.

This time

The District One boy wasn't so lucky.

The arrow sprouted in his leg.

Concordia shot another arrow

Into his chest as another cannon shot.

Suddenly

The Careers stopped.

They grabbed a white flag they made of birch bark

And held it in the air.

We approached warily.

The District Two boy, apparently their leader

Stepped forward.

And said

"We would like you to join the Careers."


	8. Info Page

Info

From here on, I will write normally.

Please leave reviews!

Check out "The 1st New Games" by my brother, The Koala of Doom!

This will be a series of 25 books, the first twenty-four are games (Boy and girl victor from each district) and the final is the rebellion.

~Jackorabbit

P.S. The map in my brother's games is my idea. Also, he recently finished it so he is starting "The 2nd New Games", which is also my idea for the map so I will use it in this series.


	9. Huh?

Just for an update, these are the dead tributes:

Boy from 1

Boy from 3

Boy from 9

Girl from 10

Girl from 6

Girl from 9

Boy from 12

Girl from 12

Boy from 11

Girl from 5

Girl from 4

Girl from 3

_**Huh?**_

The careers invited us into their pack. What in the world were they thinking? Not only do I hate District Eight, which the girl is in the pack. I hate careers. Idiots!

Concordia and I have decided to join for protection, and then run off with their food when the tributes are low in numbers.

I walk to the boy from 2, whose name is Pearce, and said, "We'll join providing I get those tomahawks over there."

Pearce replied, "Anything for Concordia?"

"Yes," I told him. "She would like a new quiver of arrows. She ran out in the chase."

"No problem. You killed two of us! Careers! That's equal to eight District 12s!"

"Ok." I said blandly.

I go over to Concordia and say, "We're in. And I got you a quiver."

She doesn't reply. Then she says, "You know, only one of us can win."

"I do know, I just don't think about it."

"Well, we need something other than the berries. Remember what happened to the 6's?

"I don't know." I walk away and sit down on a rock.


End file.
